The Days That Have Passed Have Made Me Colder But (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog love story with my OC


The days that have passed have made me colder, but you bring me back to the warmth of the day(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter One Financial problems

Today is the last day here… I thought aimlessly while staring up at the sky blue ceiling as the lines in the wall showed images that were created with my imagination. They moved as if they were playing a movie; watching intently, I wondered what would happen next to the images. "Cathy! Its time to leave here!" My mother, Shanika, called to me from the living room, which in fact was right outside my burgundy coloured, wooden door to my bedroom. I sighed sadly as a tear trickled down my cheek gently as it soon rolled off onto my bed sheets and was soaked up into the soft, gentle material. Getting up out of my bed for the last time, I grabbed my book bag which was filled with some supplies to help keep us alive on the streets. We lost the house due to our financial problems. Making sure my book bag was on my back, with the straps on my shoulders securely and weightlessly, I entered the living room to find my mother and father ready to leave with other supplies that we may need to survive out on the streets of Shediac New Brunswick. My parents led the way out of the house as I trailed behind them sorrowfully. My eyes caught the sunset that was coming down upon the earth; eyes glistening in them I held back tears as the moment seemed to go by all to soon in its slow seconds. Making our way down the wooden steps and onto the cool, hard, faded gray pavement which now became our home along with the rest of the earth that lay before us, we began searching for a place to rest our tired, stressed bodies for the night whish will soon come to the horizon. We had slowly and wretchedly came to a forest like area. My dad and I had collected wood for the fire we had set up. I watched it as it glowed blissfully and peacefully as its heat emitted into the air slapping my along my body on which it faced. My eyes twinkling with the sweet notion of the fire, I looked around, waiting and watching for some night creatures to roam about. I soon found there was nothing about because we were humans and our creatures are rather timid of us. I sighed and let my head fall back so my eyes were directed to the twinkling night sky that I adored with much passion. I watched the stars as they very slowly moved in over many great lengths of time. Sighing; I looked back down to the ground, eyes scanning the grass and trees as well as many bushes that were amongst us on this cool, tranquil night. Sighing once more, I spotted a red glow emitting from a bush. I crawled over to it digging through the leaves and moving aside the cool, rough barked branches of the bush, I managed to revile a red glowing Emerald. My heart stopped then started dancing with each beat. Is this really? I thought in complete shock. I went to my parents quickly. "Mew mew, Daddy, look!" I said excitedly as I showed them the gem. They looked at it in wonder as it glowed more engulfing us in red mystifyingly. I felt funny and as if I had nothing beneath my feet as it brought us to a new terrain, although still a forest. My mom gasped and jumped some as my dad looked around weirdly wondering what was going on; that's when I noticed something as I gazed the premises that we took form of hedgehogs. I couldn't make much out in this light though. I scanned the area happily and quickly wondering where we were and if this was going to be an amazingly fun adventure or not. Eyes glimmering in the moon's light, I soon came to see a figure dash towards us. I backed away some as I got more near. It jumped up over my parents as their bodies fell limp to the ground, blood gushing everywhere and on everything, including I and the figure that killed them; eyes growing wide with shock I felt my legs make me take flight just as the moon hit the figure to reveal a hedgehog that was purple all over, with eyes completely black and glowing, red underneath the eyebrow and red symbol of some sort on his forehead with few metal things that were on his quills. Both his ears were cut off to the side. I sprinted as fast as I could without going to fast that my legs couldn't keep up with my speed. I darted right to a cave and slid myself into a hole off to the side. Curling up into a ball holding my breath as well as holding myself, I listened intently for the killer. I heard his delicate, light foot steps echo throughout the cave; heart pounding more and more with each step I closed my eyes tightly. Suddenly a voice boomed throughout the cave. "Get out of here Kensinzue!" It sounded as if it was Mephiles. I heard the killer grunt. "Don't make me repeat the power I showed you last time." I felt power and energy with tons of tension fill the air like lightning. Soon, the killers footsteps were hate as he made way out of the cave. I stopped holding my breath and burst out sobbing into my knees that were held tightly to my chest. I heard staggering footsteps come near me as I sobbed more and louder holding myself tighter. "Hey are you alright?" I jumped and looked up backing into the wall. Mephiles' head was peeking into the tiny hole I was hiding in. I curled up more crying more. "Hmmm…" He pondered as he dragged me out of the hole. I shook heavily as he picked me up bridal style; curling into his chest I cried more hiding in him shaking even more. I closed my eyes tightly crying into his chest as he took us somewhere. Not paying attention to much I soon found myself in front of a old run down home. Mephiles opened the door and set me down on a poorly treated couch. I curled up rocking back and forth crying. He disappeared into another part of the house and soon came back with a sparkling glass of water. He took my face gently and made me drink it tilting the glass for me. He then laid a blanket over me which must have been on top of the couch's back. He set the water aside and carried me to a bed and laid me down on it. My head was throbbing now from all the crying. I began to swear in my mind that I will always remember the killers face. I glimpsed at Mephiles who watched me as I laid there with tears trickling down my face gently as I passed out from stress, sorrow, pain, shock, and just plain crying.

I awoken to a dark room that had black curtains over the worn down, rough-edged windows. There were no details or characteristics to the room excluding the bed that was holding me so delicately and softly. It was the only sense of love I could feel at the moment. I closed my eyes tiredly and distressfully awaiting for my life to end. I jumped when I felt something brush along my throat to see if I was alive. Eyes shooting open they caught a dark devilish figure that blended in with the shadows. It was Mephiles. Heart soothing from is sudden trance, it dived down to an engulfing numbness of a slow, hollow beat of almost pure emptiness. Darkness engulfed my body, mind and soul as I gave up; too beaten, too torn and ripped an' shredded to the core to move on; wounds torn into my heart bled more and more as I laid there praying for my death, giving up on everything. "What's your name?" The lone few words escaped from Mephiles. I refused to reply. With a sigh he gestured for me to get up. I closed my eyes not obeying his command. A heavy sigh broke the silence of the room, causing disturbance in the air. I felt arms wrap around me as my body soon came to be off the ground. I gave a quick, emotionless glace at him before he effortlessly began to bring me somewhere. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into him passing out once more. Chapter Two Caring

Awakening to a brightly lit, off yellow, beige room, people were staring at me curiously. I looked to my side and Mephiles was still holding me tightly in his arms, almost completely enveloping my body.

(Story idea) My parents loose the house, and were thrown out onto the streets, and we are somehow caught up in Chaos Control, and we are brought to Sonic's world. We meet this dude (Hedgehog (Kensinzue)) and we r hedgehog for some unknown reason, and he kills my parents, and comes after me. I hide, and he finds Mephiles in the cave I am hiding in, and he runs away, and I start to bawl. I swear I will remember his face. Mephiles hears me, and he gets down, and crawls into the area where I am, and I back away into the wall as much as I can, and he ends up pulling me out, and he picks me up, and brings me to his home (Surprisingly.) I refuse to talk, and/or do anything, and I have long stopped crying. He brings me to Sonic, and they take me in, and somehow at one point I start to talk. (Because the dude that was after me came and said that .he was my dad, and he tried to take me, and I say something like, "Get away! You killed them!" and he approaches more, and I attack, and he goes into a wall, and everyone is shocked. "Mephiles saved me from you…" tears ran down my face slowly. "And I remember that day clearly." My voice broke. "And I swore I would remember your face… And I remember it clearly." Fire shot up in my hands. "And even though I never thought about it, but now… This is the perfect time to get revenge… And it will result in your death, for two.. And you shall die in an inhumane way… As inhumane as possible." The tears were gone by now, and my eyes were now filled with hate, and pain, and the fire went away. I looked at him, as he approached me again, with a wicked smile spread across his face. "What are you going to do about it? Your just a girl." I clenched my fists, and more tears came once again ."Just a girl? If only you knew half of it." I remembered back on Earth. I calmed down, and was peaceful. Then I looked at him. "Now… It's time for your demise!" I snarl, and lunge at him swiftly. I hit him in the chest, where his heart was, and he gasped for air, and clutched his chest, where I hit, and he coughed up blood. I pushed him down. "Cross out the inhumane shit. I'll just snap your neck." I snarled, and I did so, and with his least wheezing breath, he passed onto another world. "Get him away from me." I murmured, and walked away, with everyone staring at me. I went for the door, and left, with no one daring to follow. Or something like that. FORGET THE TALKING. I JUST KILL HIM AND LOSE MYSELF TO MY DARKFORM)

Cooper and ReRe show up and they make me talk and heal me back to myself more. They get extremely protective of me at points. I kill myself to save Shadow and I go to some weird black world of the dead of nothing. No one is there but me. I find my self from fifty years ago and I gain power and more life and I learn that I am immortal and I get my life back and I go back to Shadow and he is happy as hell. Shadow is devastated from my death and saving his life and I save him again just before he kills himself because he cant deal/live without me so he tries to shot himself in the head. We cry once I save him and he kisses me like crazy and pass out after a bit. (other idea)


End file.
